


It's Code for "I Love You"

by hernameinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s a secret agent for the CIA with over twenty-three successful missions under her belt. She will not be distracted by Malia. No matter how tall she is, how warm her skin is, or how her thighs look in those shorts.</p><p>OR</p><p>Kira and Malia have to pretend to be married. For the good of the country. </p><p>Kira's pretty sure she's not going to survive the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Code for "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt on tumblr "Malira, secret agents, pretend relationship"
> 
> Warning for a sort of anxiety attack. It’s nowhere near a full-blown panic attack, but some might find it upsetting. If you think I need to warn for anything else, let me know.

“I’m Malia. This is my wife, Kira,” Malia says confidently to the clerk at the desk, putting a hand on the small of Kira’s back like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Kira feels the touch all the way to her toes, and misses what the clerk says because all she can focus on is the warm point of contact where her shirt has ridden up and Malia’s little finger is brushing her skin. The clerk must believe them (no reason not to, Kira reminds herself), because a moment later he’s handing them a key and Malia’s hand is falling from her back to reach for it.

Kira feels disappointed for a second, then tells herself to get it together. She’s a secret agent for the CIA with over twenty-three successful missions under her belt. She will  _not_ be distracted by Malia. No matter how tall she is, how warm her skin is, or how her thighs look in those shorts.

“Can you get the rest of the bags, honey?” Malia says.

Kira didn’t think Malia would be one for pet names, hasn’t prepared, and she manages to trip over one of their bags as she tries to pick up, stumbling forward and crashing into Malia. Malia catches her with practiced ease, grinning the whole time, and Kira can’t help but wonder how she never noticed quite how in sync they are.

It doesn’t mean anything, she tells herself as she straightens up, cheeks hot. It makes sense that Malia is used to her clumsiness; they’ve been partners for nearly five years. She’s starts to pull away, and just for a second Malia’s hands tighten and she meets Kira’s gaze, her dark eyes intense and questioning.

Kira turns away before she can overthink it, smiling awkwardly at the clerk, who thankfully just seems amused at her accident, and throws their bags over her shoulder, not caring for once if people realise how strong she is.

“Come on,” she says, trying to keep her voice bright as she brushes past Malia, not meeting her eyes.

The elevator seems full of tension so thick Kira feels like she can’t catch her breath. Malia’s silent all the way up to their room, and the longer she doesn’t speak the more Kira’s stomach ties itself in knots. By the time the elevator doors slide open her palms are sweating and she can feel her heart beating hard in her chest.

“What room?” she says, internally cringing at how loud her voice sounds.

“Nine,” Malia says. And nothing else. Why isn’t she saying more? Kira’s sure she’s going to start hyperventilating if she doesn’t find out what Malia’s thinking.

Malia opens the door and after a moments hesitation, holds it out for Kira to go through first.

“Thanks,” Kira mumbles, not daring to look at Malia’s face as she pulls the bags through and puts them beside the bed.

The bed.

As in  _one_ bed.

A big bed, sure, but still just one.

She takes a breath and turns around, and right into Malia. She jerks back with a startled gasp that turns into a laugh. “Don’t  _do_ that,” she says, even as her muscles relax.

Malia smirks, sliding past her and flopping back on the bed, arms outstretched like wings. “Some secret agent you are, Yukimura,” she says.

Kira rolls her eyes. “You’re a  _werecoyote._ I’d be worried if I  _could_  hear you coming, and I definitely wouldn’t be your partner.”

It’s an old argument, and one that feels more like a warm hug and settles Kira’s nerves a little.

“So, one bed,” she says, eyes flicking to Malia and then away again. “Should I sleep on the floor?”

Malia sits up, frowning. “Why would you do that?”

“Just so it’s not… awkward, y’know.”

“We’re going to have to be pretty close to make people believe we’re married. If sharing the bed is a problem, then we’re in trouble,” Malia says.

“Right. Yeah, okay,” Kira says.

There’s another beat of silence, and it’s never felt this awkward between them before, not even the first time they met when Kira managed to spill both her own and Malia’s coffee down Malia’s front.

Kira turns away to unpack, stopping when Malia sighs loudly.

“What?” she says.

Malia bites her lip and looks away, then seems to decide something. She looks Kira straight in the eye and says, “Do you have a crush on me?”

“What? No!” Kira says far too quickly, eyes widening as she shakes her head wildly. She knows she must look horribly guilty, even though it’s technically true. Her feelings for Malia passed the crush stage a long time ago.

“Oh.” Malia’s blushing now, and it’s such an unusual (and beautiful) sight that Kira can’t pull her eyes away, even though she’s sure her face is in the same state, only probably less beautiful.

“That wasn’t a lie,” Malia says. “Sorry. I just… I thought…”

Her mouth is scrunched up unhappily, her eyes cast down, and Kira feels hope shoot her through her veins.

“You thought…” she encourages quietly.

“I thought you did.”

Kira feels her heart clench at the… the  _disappointed_  look on Malia’s face. She’s definitely disappointed. Kira knows that expression, knows that familiar clench of her heart and desire to pull Malia into a hug until it disappears.

“Did you want me to?” Kira says, hardly believing her own daring.

Malia shrugs, squinting at her. “Is that weird for you?” she says. “I always thought you did, because you kind of act like it. But Stiles said it was better to let you make the first move. Sorry, I should-”

“You’re taking romantic advice from  _Stiles_?” Kira interrupts, shaking her head slowly. “I don’t whether to blame him or you.”

“For what?” Malia says.

“For not kissing me!”

Kira realises what she’s said a moment too late, and desperately tries to backtrack. “Not that… I’m not saying you want to kiss me. Unless you do? It’s okay either way. I’d like to kiss you-”

“Okay.”

Kira blinks. “Okay?” she says slowly.

Malia’s grinning now, and she stands up and takes a purposeful step forward. “Okay,” she says, putting a hand on Kira’s jaw and kissing her like she’s been doing it forever. It’s gentle, and sweeter than anything Kira thought Malia was capable of, and she sinks into it.

“We’re probably going to have to do a lot of that,” she says quietly when she pulls away, leaning her forehead against Malia’s. “To prove that we’re married.”

Malia laughs softly, her eyes shining. “That’s fine by me.”

 


End file.
